Problem: $\vec u = (-2,5)$ $\vec w = (6, 3)$ $\dfrac13\vec w + 3\vec u= (~ $
Answer: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector addition Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac13}\vec w + {3}\vec u &= {\dfrac13}(6,3) + {3}(-2,5) \\\\\\\\ &= (2, 1) + (-6, 15) \\\\\\\\ &= (2+ (-6), 1+ 15) \\\\ &= (-4, 16) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( -4, 16 )$